Short Love Tale of Akiko, Half VampireSuccubus
by TFFDH
Summary: Akiko, a supernatural girl whos a princess of a country and a village, What happens if trouble start to arrive with some rivalin kingdoms? And What most is, she found love in her new protector and guard. Can it get any good? Very short, and is made up


Lorth finished up and began to go to the meeting room where he knew she would be... He got a sword from a gaurd and belted it before slipping in and going to Akiko's side. A servent, and a bodyguard, he was to do what she wished, but also protect her no matter what.

" I demand to have the Princess Akiko married to my eldest son. He is strong and well suited for her and both our countries." A white and blue eyed man spoke up as the arugement went too far. Akiko sat there allowing her father to speak. He had bright red hair and was tied up. He was alos very young looking..." My daughter is yet not of age! King Heath's What is your question?" He look to a very old man who spoke about chaing the subject to poltices. Akiko laid her head in her hands bored looking side ways, knowing her servent and guard was next to her.

She sighed deeply. " So boring." She muttered. Lorth nodded in agreement and looked around the table, shaking his head slightly as the man said she should be married already. He looked at the old man, having a slight glare but didn't let it be too visable before calming himself quickly.

As the meeting soon ended. Akiko stood up and turn around quickly walking out of the room.

" Argh, what fools!" She mumble darkly. Lorth quickly followed her and looked at her body for a moment... "Well, they are old, and they think they know what is the right thing for everything."

"Not everything Lorth." She mutters and stop walking in the hallway

Lorth nodded looking at her... "Which is why I said they think..." He muttered and looked back at the room shaking his head slightly... knowing they would never learn...

"..Lorth..."She spoke softly, looking toward the large window to see the sunlight spilling throught. Lorth looked at her and nodded a bit moving closer to her side... "Yes Mistress?" He asked softly to her, no one was around.... " How old are you?" She ask. She had forgotten when he first came, to ask how old he was excately, but then again, he was her father pick to serve her. Lorth looked at her and was confused by the question but answered quickly... "I am seventeen mistress, why do you ask?" He said softly looking at her.

"I thought so.." She muttered. And looked forward walking again. " How old do you think I'am excately?" She ask softly

Lorth looked at her and shrugged a bit... "You are under marriage age, so, fifteen?" He asked softly as he continued to walk up next to her.

"Wrong...." She glance at him and lift her head up high looking forward with her cold expression of emotionless on her face.

Lorth shrugged and walked behind her... "Um... sixteen? Fourteen?" He was taking guesses now, confused, how old was she?

"Sixteen..correct to your first." She sighed and walk down the long stair case as her hair fell over her shoulders

Lorth walked with her and looked at her shaking his head... "Then you would be in marriage age..." He muttered looking at her but left it alone...

She stop. " Marriage age is seventeen Lorth." She mutter. And continued walking down the steps reaching the bottom she walk to a door leading to the gardens

Lorth shook his head a bit and looked at her...

"It is?" He asked confused, he was told that it was sixteen... He guessed that she was right and didn't bother to question her... "It is Lorth." She sighed and walk out the doors allowing the breeze to freely move her hair. As she turn fully to look at Lorth.

Lorth nodded and looked at her... "Of course, my mistake." He said looking down from her gaze, feeling slightly embarassed of what happened.

" Don't look down. Do not feel embarassed." She walk up to him, putting her fingers lightly under his chin to make him look up.

Lorth looked up as she told him to and looked her in the eyes... "Alright, I shall not..." He whispered to her and looked her in the eye... "Before, when I told you my age why did you say 'I thought so'?"

"Good.." She let go of him and step back. " I said I thought so, because you loo 20, but I thought again, saying your 17, so when you said your age, I said I thought s because my second thinking was correct." She spoke reflected soft. Looking away

Lorth nodded and thought about what to say next... "I'm sorry to have guessed low on your age, I meant no offence when I said the ages..."

"You mean no harm so to not say sorry for your mistake Lorth." She turn around and walk to a glass table and sat down in the chair." Come sit." She called to him as she cross her legs looking away still.

Lorth did as she said and sat next to her looking to the side waiting for her to say anything, though he was wondering if he should say how he feels... but what stopped him was the chance of being exicuted...

She glance at Lorth as a though came to mind, she block it quickly and turn to look at him.

" Something wrong Lorth?" She ask, in the few months she hardly knew him, but known his expression and body signs to tell if something was wrong.

Lorth looked at her and shook his head slightly... "No, I'm just thinking, I'm sorry Mistress..." He said looking at her then around the room slowly... "It is nothing."

" No one is around, Tell me something if anything bothering you." She spoke softly and smile lightly. Lorth nodded and looked at her, gently touching her cheek... "I know no one is around but still..." He muttered and dropped his hand back to his side. Akiko body jolted by his touch as her smile fainted. She stared at him. " But still what?"

Lorth shook his head looked away... "Tis nothing Mistress..." He said quickly... then looked back... "Sorry about that..."

"Speak to me as a friend, I now know something is indeed wrong." She stood up her arms to her sides as she look down at him.

Lorht nodded and looked at her then spoke finally... "i believe that I have feelings for you, more then I should..." He said quickly and then looked around... "Please tell no one."

"......" Akiko merely nodded and walk pass him inside. " Go check on the boy." She order and headed up the stairs.

Lorth sighed and stood up quickly and went to check on the boy. He was just fine, getting helped by the nanny and he shrugged, seeing he was alright and began to go back to Akiko...

Akiko reach her room and stood next to her bed, removing all her clothes as she took the light asian tanktop, slipping it on and fell backwards onto the bed, leaving her clothes on the floor. as she rested her arm lazy across her eyes. "..He has feelings for me..."She muttered. And wonder how long Lorth feelings for her develope.

Lorth came to her door and stopped before knocking softly on the door... "Mistress, the boy is fine, the nanny is helping him with the new clothes." He said thru the door but didn't even attempt to open it yet...

"Ah..Good....you may come in." She spoke as she still had her arm over her eyes.

Lorth walked in slowly and looked over at her, blinking a few times but did no more...

"Lorth shut the door please." She ask and roll over to her side to where her back was facing him.

Lorth turned and closed the door and stood there looking at her... "Is there something wrong Mistress?" He asked looking at her...

"How long?" She ask as she glance back at him. while still facing away from him.

Lorth looked at her and sighed slightly looking around quickly... "But a few weeks now..." He said softly to her.

"I see..."She muttered. " You can go if you like. Or wander around the castle." She sighed and close her eyes.

Lorth shook his head moving over to her bed and sat down on it...

"I'm sorry..." He whispered and put his hand on her back lightly...

"I told you, no need to say sorry." She roll over and look up at him. grabbing his hand and pulling him down to her

Lorth was caught by surprise and went down easily... "Akiko?" He asked confused by her change... or was it a change?

Her eyes were open slightly as she moved her head and kiss him while still holding onto his hand, she kiss him deeply and pull back, moving her head to his neck.

" You don't know who or what you fallen for." She whisper sweetly to him and she nuzzle her face into his neck.

Lorth kissed her cheek as she began to kiss his neck... He didn't know what she meant and began to ask softly of her... "What do you mena Mistress?"

She smiled as her eyes turn to a dark purple. She open her mouth as fang extended. She close her mouth and pull back. with a sad smile.

Lorth looked at her purple eyes and smiled a bit... "They're beautiful." He whispered to her talking about her eyes, he had never seen anythign like them.

"...To your kind yes..."She whisper as her moved her head to his neck under his chin, she open her mouth and quickly bit him, priecing into his skin drinking his blood.

Lorth grunted but didn't fight to push her off. He was stone still while she sucked his blood, fighting would have been against everything he trained for and against his feelings...

As she wrap her arms around his waist, due to him being taller than her. She gently push him down with force onto her bed, and was on top of him, her skin lightly glowing, excited as she was feeding from him.

Lorth laid there not struggling, but not truely enjoying this... Though he wanted her to be happy is why he didn't struggle at all against her...

She stop drinking his blood and slowly pulled her fangs out of him, her face slightly flush red from drinking from him.

She look down at him as she realize what she did. " I..I.."She shook her head and got off of him standing up she look away her back facing him. " Get out." She whisper.

Lorth slowly stood and stummbled out of the room quickly to do as she commanded.. He opened the door and went out, closing it before colasping...

"Shit...Now I have no choice but to...dammit! the vemon!" She curse as she had forgotten her vampiric vemon could be very well be in his body, which means if it was, he was her first fledging.

Lorth laid outside of her room, not feeling any pain just more then slightly weak from her draining him... He laid there, wondering if she was happy now... then closed his eyes falling asleep.

Her father came by her room and saw Lorth, he frown, knowign what his daugther had done. He pick him and up and dissappear, re-appearing in Lorth room, He laid him on the bed and turn around dissappearing, while Akiko was profusely cussing.

Lorth laid on the bed, still not moving, nor stiring, his body too weak for anything but simply breathing at the moment...

As morning came Akiko walk into Lorth bedroom, wearing her outfit that was similar from the other day, only it was red and black. She walked up to his bed and look down at him, wondering if he indeedly had change.

Lorth was still weak but he opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes, still their normal color... He smiled and his teeth hadn't changed either...

...'He not one..but I...'..She shook her head mentally. " How are you feeling?" She ask in her cold voice.

Lorth looked at her still smiling... "Could be better..." He muttered to her laying there still not moving.

"Ah.." She muttered. " Lorth..Do you know what I'am now?" She ask as she sat down near the bed side.

Lorth nodded but did no more... he just looked at her... Wanting to say it didn't matter but couldn't get himself to talk anymore.

" Say it...say what I'am." She whisper as her hair fell into her face Lorth looked at her and sighed a bit... "Vampyre..."She smirk darkly. " Your partly correct..."

Lorth looked at her a bit confused... "What else?" he ask confusedly " I'am part Vampire and Succubus." She smiled wryly sighing as she so.

Lorth smiled and looked at her, reaching out to her... "Well, alright, that's fine..." He muttered to her... "..And I have chosen you as my mate." Her smile dissappear as she grab his out reaching hand

Lorth looked at her and squeezed her hand lightly... "Thank you..." He whispered to her softly looking at her...

"For what?" She muttered as she trailed his hand lightly, that it could almost tickle his skin. She lean down and kiss his neck, pushing somewhat of her energy into him.

Lorth smiled and looked at her, laughing a bit... "I am happy you picked me..." He whispered to her softly and gently tried to pull her close to him...

She moved herself closer to him, knowing he want her close. She still kiss his neck.

Lorth smiled and looked at her gently moving his free hand to go around her back... "I want to be like you..."

" To be like me...." She muttered.

Lorth smiled and looked at her, starting to gently rub her back... "yes..."

She pulled and and brought her wrist to her lip, extending her fang as she rip deeply into her skin, and brought the bleeding wound to his lip. " Drink then. Drink til you can feel the vemon of both races burning into you." She spoke softly as she used her free hand to stroke his cheek.

Lorth smiled and slowly drank down her blood, and slowly began to feel the venom spreading from his stomach outwards... Slowly he stopped and was looking at her...

" Your not finish, continue til it burns." She whisper as her hair fell over her shoulders.

Lorth nodded and again began to drink from her wrist until it began to burn from his stomach... He groaned a bit and stopped, the pain spreading quickly through his body, his heart going very quickly...

-She pulled her wrist back as the wound heal quickly. She held him in her arm watching with no expression to see him change.......

Lorth looked at her and then gently groaned as it continued to go around his body and soon enough it began to go away...

Akiko laid him down and stood up. Streching her whole body out.

" Ennn..." she crack her shoulder blades and look down at Lorth.

Lorth smiled and looked at her, sitting up and quickly throwing his arms around her, pulling her down to him... "I feel better then I did before this..."

"Ehh..." She tilts her head to the side as she wrap her arms around his waist, kissing under his neck.

Lorth looked at her and sighed a bit... "ARe you alright, you seem unhappy..." HE whispered to her, wondering if it was him...

" Me grouchy...Shut it." She muttered. and bite him lightly.

Lorth sighed and softly held her in his arms...

"Alright, sorry..." He muttered sadly...

" Sorry, I haven't fed since last night." She muttered. " So don't be sad please.."

Lorth looked at her, gently touched her cheek, kissing her lips for a moment... "ALright..."

She smiled kissing him back. "Thank." She whisper before a drum beat was heard, she quickly look up, listening.

Lorth looked at her confused a bit and then let her, sitting up a bit quickly... "What's wrong?" He asked looking at her then around the room.

"...Rivals.." She muttered and pull back from him walkign to the door and out, running down the hallway.

Lorth stood up and looked at her, getting a blade ready and left to follow her quickly...

He stayed near her and looked around...

She reach her father and many other standing in a line, She quickly move to stand near her father as groups of men ride in, by horses, She glare as her father glance at her, and nodded. She snarl and lung forward attacking the nearest one.

: Lorth jumped out and stayed with her, not wanting to lose her at all... He attacked the same one as her, grabbing the horse killing it to make it easier...

She glance at Lorth as her father arm lung forward attacking, She pounce onto a young man and bite him, draining him of his blood..........

**-Author note-**

Yeah sorry people, this is short and sweet, But don't worry currently I'm working on more than this.

Lorth is tall, he stands at 6'2'' has long black hair to his waist, very pale ( always has been ) has stormy grey eyes. he is 17

While Akiko ( aka Lilth ) stands at 5'6'', curvy, has long curled hair to her waist, size double A ( chest area boys xD ) very pale, has grey fire like blue eyes and is 16. I'll find the pic and put it in my profile in url formate.


End file.
